


curiouser and curiouser

by ClockWorkQueso



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alice AU, Gen, I actually know nothing about alice in wonderland, Jeremy meeting Cheshire Michael, LOVE THE ALICE AU, That's it, Very short Drabble, a little bit, and the mad tea party, anyway, i vaguely remember the tim butron movie, i want to write for ALL the bmc aus, sorry - Freeform, the cat scared me when i watched it so michael is a little scary maybe whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkQueso/pseuds/ClockWorkQueso
Summary: He wipes his hands on his apron nervously as he chances a glance upward, still searching. “Who’s there?”A branch crackles, but all Jeremy can see in this goddamned twisty-tospy-turvy forest is the dark outline of trees, and barely a hint of the sky. “I’m certainly not. There, that is..."





	curiouser and curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the alice in wonderland au goes to monosuga on tumblr! Look at all the beautiful art and alice au content!

“You’re a long way from home, aren’t you,” a voice purrs, and Jeremy starts, eyes darting frantically back and forth to find the source. It’s less of a question and more of a statement, languid and sonorous, completely relaxed. Jeremy, on the other hand, is tense, frightened. He doesn’t know where he is or why, only that he had been subjected to a multitude of nonsensical horrors since his arrival in what he can only assume is another dimension.

He wipes his hands on his apron nervously as he chances a glance upward, still searching. “Who’s there?”

A branch crackles, but all Jeremy can see in this goddamned twisty-tospy-turvy forest is the dark outline of trees, and barely a hint of the sky. “I’m certainly not. There, that is. I’m more over _here_.”

The voice suddenly moves, coming from behind Jeremy instead, but still somewhere above him. The tone has morphed into one of teasing, joviality underlying the smooth façade of neutrality. He spins, dizzyingly fast, leaves crunching under his heel. “Th-this isn’t funny.”

“Oh, you’re right. I suppose you’re more _Heere_ than I am, after all,” it says ( _he_ says?) and chuckles, still rich and deep, but more… alive, at least. Jeremy’s chest is tight, he can’t see, and he wants to go home. But, as he has thus far, he has no choice but to play along.

“Fine, then. _Who_ are you?” Jeremy tries, keeping his voice from wavering so much. Everyone here seemed oddly fond of mind games, screwing with Jeremy’s head until he didn’t know which way was up. The thought of _up_ only makes him think of his nasty fall, which makes his stomach swoop because really it was an impossibly long drop to conceivably survive and _damn it why did he follow that rabbit in the first place_ -

“ _Who_ am I? You’re asking all the wrong questions, sweetheart,” the grin on his ( _his_ , Jeremy decides) is almost palpable, and Jeremy swears that sees something gleam in the inky shadows of the tree limbs, but it winks out faster than Jeremy can blink. “How about, ‘where am I?’, or ‘why am I in a dress?’”

Jeremy frowns, becoming less frightened by the second. This creature is clearly mocking him, and just generally being unhelpful. Though, honestly, what did he expect? “Will you answer _anything_ I ask you?”

The voice sounds mock offended, griping hotly, “I _have_ been answering you. Just because they aren’t the answers you want doesn’t mean they aren’t answers at all.”

Jeremy blinks. “Well, I-yes, you’re right, but…”

“I’m not right at all! I’m Michael. Silly thing,” the voice lilts, suddenly easygoing again, and Jeremy snaps right back to annoyed just as fast. At least he has a name.

“Michael, I’m Jeremy, and I’m actually lost. I just want to go home,” Jeremy sighs, tired of craning his neck in order to scan the trees for this Michael, tired of trying to make sense of anything in this backwards place.

Another branch crackles, and the voice is suddenly closer, accompanied by a cold breath on his neck. “Are you Jeremy, or actually Lost, little Alice? How many names do you need?”

Jeremy yelps, stumbling forward and turning so fast his neck twinges in protest. No one is standing behind him. There is simply no one there. Heart hammering, chest heaving, Jeremy backs away from where Michael- who is either nonexistent or some sort of invisible hell-monster, surely- had literally been moments before. He’s losing it, he’s totally losing it, and he digs the heels of his palms into his eyes, shaking his head. _This can’t be real, this isn’t real_.

“So? Which is it, Alice?” Michael muses, and Jeremy whips his head up- again, _ow_ \- and locks eyes with a shimmering pair not three feet in front of him.

A pair of eyes, gleaming, glowing, almost greenish floating behind tinted glass.

Which isn’t. A figure of speech. Because they’re…

Just.

Floating.

There.

“What the hell,” Jeremy chokes out, and the eyes tilt, and god they have to be attached to something, to _someone_ , but-

“Cat got your tongue, Jeremy?” A grin shimmers into existence, canines inhumanly sharp, and one eye winks lazily. “To answer your questions from earlier, I’m neither here nor there, as you can see. As for _you_ , sweetheart, you’re in Wonderland, and you’re dreadfully late to a party. Christine would be absolutely appalled. Though I suppose it _is_ partly her fault…”

Jeremy is dumbfounded as the rest of his body materializes out of nowhere, and suddenly the _cat got your tongue_ makes sense because he is looking at a bespectacled humanoid with striped cat ears and a tail (a part of the hoodie? A _real_ tail?) and his hands go all sweaty again for a _different_ reason because _oh no he’s hot_.

“I mean, it’s not my place to judge, I’m hardly ever present myself,” the cat snickers, gesturing with a gloved hand. “I’ll take you to Chloe and Brooke, they’ll know what to do with you. Though, I can think of a few things _I_ could do with you instead…”

“Uh, um, _urghlglhuh_ ,” Jeremy tries, but his vocal cords feel frozen.

“Oh well,” Michael says, pulling a frown, “I already told them you were coming. You _are_ the guest of honor.” Jeremy feels like his muscles have atrophied, like the tress have grown up around him and he is rooted to the spot, but he follows nonetheless, given little choice as Michael starts walking. He notes the way that Michael almost seems to glide over the forest floor, darting in and out of trees, winking at him with those big, glowing eyes. The density of the forest- “Tugley Wood,” Michael supplies- gradually decreases, brightening until they come upon a clearing that is barren save for a ridiculously long table piled high with all sorts of dainty confections.

Jeremy can see a brunette seated at the farthest end, who begins shouting unintelligibly at his and Michael’s arrival. Another brunette, with a pair of long ears and a rumpled appearance, ignores them, mumbling into her teacup. The former, adjusting her top-hat, leaps on top of the table and begins marching towards them, miraculously without destroying anything. Her words become clearer as she gets closer, and she’s… she’s _mad_.

“…can’t do one thing right, I _knew_ I shouldn’t have trusted you, it’s been _ages_ , honestly what have you been _doing_ this whole time-“

“Relax, Hatter, I brought him, didn’t I? It took _him_ a while to reach _me_ , actually.” Michael says coolly, and the- the Hatter, she huffs, but falls silent. “Christine ran off without him, and left him to fend for himself-“

“-and Rich and Jake probably got a hold of him,” the Hatter grumbles, leaping deftly from the banquet table to the grass. She turns to him, and her eyes are judging, but her face splits into a smile. “Tweedle-dumb and dumber didn’t give you too much trouble, did they?”

Jeremy hopes she’s talking about the two guys that, at first, ragged on his appearance, then helped him to Tugley Wood while flirting nonstop. They also warned him about something called the Bandersnatch and some bird with an equally stupid name, and were going to tell him one last thing, but neither of them appeared to be able to get the word out. It didn’t really matter, because Jeremy hoped to be out of here before he could meet these creatures, by either finding some way _up_ a rabbit hole or _waking up_ , depending on whether this was a fever dream or not.

“He’s not very bright, is he,” the Hatter says, deadpan, and Jeremy flushes. He hadn’t realized he had spaced out at all. Michael is grinning again, with far too many teeth, and the Hatter titters a little before looking behind her. She shouts, “Jenna, grab Brooke and come meet our Alice.”

The other girl at the table looks up. She’s a ways away, but Jeremy can see the way her eyes are darting back and forth, and how her ears twitch at every sound. She dumps something out of the teacup into her hand before hopping over.

He wants to protest at continuously being called Alice, but that’s really the least weird thing that’s happened so far, and as such he lets it slide.

“I love your dress,” Jenna, or who he assumes to be Jenna, gushes, and holds out her hand, palm up. He wonders if she wants a down-low high five for a second before he registers that there is a tiny person sitting on top of her tea-stained glove.

He holds in a screech as the sleepy girl looks up at him, mouse ears trembling as she stretches. “The blue really brings out your eyes.”

Suddenly Michael has a hand on his shoulder, no longer in front of him, but directly behind him, towering _over_ him, in fact. His shadow stretches across the ground, blanketing Jeremy in sudden darkness. The vibes that Michael are giving off now are entirely different from the playful, teasing vibes of earlier, and once again he is frightened by Michael’s presence. “Well, Jeremy, my work is done. If you ever want to chat, just let me know. I’ll probably be listening.”

The pressure on his shoulder disappears, as, he is sure, Michael does. The Hatter doesn’t look sad to see him go, and slinks over to wrap an arm around his shoulder. “Finally. That cat is nothing but a nuisance. He must have been _so mean_ to you.”

Jeremy does _not_ appreciate the baby talk, and is impatient for some resolution. So far, everything has been riddles upon riddles. The Hatter seems like a straightforward person, so he cuts right to the chase. “Where am I? And _why_ am I in a dress?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i am but a humble servant to the bmc aus. give me ALL the aus


End file.
